Tatsuhisa Suzuki
|image = |kanji = 鈴木 達央 |romaji = Suzuki Tatsuhisa |aka = Tattsun (by other voice actors and fans) |gender = Male |birthday = November 11, 1983 |age = 35 |occupation = Singer, Voice actor |affiliation = I'm Enterprise, Lantis |roles = Makoto Tachibana }} Tatsuhisa Suzuki (鈴木 達央 Suzuki Tatsuhisa) is a Japanese singer and voice actor from Okazaki, Aichi, Japan, though was born in Ichikawa, Chiba, Japan. He is affiliated with I'm Enterprise and Lantis. He is a graduate from Japan Narration and Acting School. He is also the vocalist for OLDCODEX. He voices Makoto Tachibana in the Free! series, and performs the opening themes Rage on, Dried Up Youthful Fame, and Heading to Over as a vocalist for OLDCODEX, as well as the ending themes SPLASH FREE, FUTURE FISH, and GOLD EVOLUTION, along with other voice actors of the main characters, Nobunaga Shimazaki, Mamoru Miyano, Tsubasa Yonaga and Daisuke Hirakawa, together known as STYLE FIVE. Notable Roles *Kazunari Takao in Kuroko's Basketball *Ranmaru Kurosaki in Uta no Prince-sama *Yuuta Mishima in Ace of Diamond *Ban in The Seven Deadly Sins *Yuma Mukami in Diabolik Lovers *Shinya Hiragi in Seraph of the End *Tsubaki in SERVAMP *Noctis Lucis Caelum in Final Fantasy XV Outside of the Free! series, Tatsuhisa has voiced popular characters in a variety of anime, drama CDs & games. Many of these roles have included working alongside his fellow Free! voice actors, most notably performing character and idol unit songs alongside them. Across the various series this includes but is not limited to: a duet with Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Shizuru's seiyū) in SERVAMP, & multiple cross-unit songs with Mamoru Miyano (Rin's seiyū), Ryohei Kimura (Hiyori's seiyū), Kenichi Suzumura (Momo's seiyū) & Tsubasa Yonaga (Nagisa's seiyū) in Uta no Prince-sama. Music Discography with OLDCODEX: OLDCODEX/Full Discography |track1title = Rage on |track1lyricist = YORKE. |track1composer = Ta_2 |track1arranger = Ryosuke "Rio" Shimohata |track2title = Now I am |track2lyricist = YORKE. |track2composer = eba |track2arranger = eba |track3title = Swamp |track3lyricist = YORKE. |track3composer = Hisashi Koyama |track3arranger = Hisashi Koyama }} |track1title = SPLASH FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = Water Surprise! |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Akihiko Yamaguchi |track2arranger = Akihiko Yamaguchi |track2info = (with Haruka) }} |track1title = Mirai e no Stroke |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track2title = Shiokaze no friendship |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Mineaki Kawahara |track2arranger = Mineaki Kawahara }} |track1title = EVER BLUE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yakusuke Itagi |track1arranger = Yakusuke Itagi |track2title = SPLASH FREE (TV size) |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Tatsuya Kato |track2arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track2info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = Always Here |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yakusuke Itagi |track1arranger = Yakusuke Itagi |track2title = My base, your pace |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Kensuke Okamoto |track2arranger = Kensuke Okamoto }} |track1title = Dried Up Youthful Fame |track1lyricist = YORKE |track1composer = Ta_2 |track1arranger = eba }} |track1title = FUTURE FISH |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer =Koshiro Honda |track1arranger =Koshiro Honda, TAKAROT |track1info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = NEO BLUE BREATHING |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = TAKAROT, FUNK UCHINO| track2arranger = TAKAROT |track2info = (with Haruka and Rin) }} |track1title = Ryūsen no Yukue |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Makoto Miyazaki |track1arranger = Makoto Miyazaki |track2title = Sunshine Season |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Takeshi Isozaki |track2arranger = Takeshi Isozaki }} |track1title = Clear Blue Departure |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Sosuke, Aiichiro and Momotaro) }} |track1title = Aching Horns |track1lyricist = YORKE. |track1composer = Ta_2 |track1arranger = Hisashi Koyama |track2title = Reminder |track2lyricist = YORKE. |track2composer = eba |track2arranger = eba |track3title = Get Up To Go |track3lyricist = YORKE. |track3composer = Ta_2 |track3arranger = eba }} |track1title = RISING FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Keita Miyoshi |track1arranger = Keita Miyoshi |track1info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = What Wonderful Days!! |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2arranger = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Sosuke, Aiichiro, Momotaro, Seijuro, Gou, Miho and Goro) }} |track1title = Heading to Over |track1lyricist = YORKE |track1composer = Ta_2 |track1arranger = eba }} |track1title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track1arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = DEEP-DEEP-DEEP |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track2arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track2info = (with Haruka) }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Rin, Ikuya, Asahi, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = Hop Step Dream!! |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Kazushi Suzuki |track1arranger = Kazushi Suzuki }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Rin, Ikuya, Asahi, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = BRAVE DREAM |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track2info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = Good Luck My Wave! |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track1info = (with Haruka) |track2title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track2arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track2info = (with Haruka) }} Navigation |color2=#e0eed2 }} Category:Tatsuhisa Suzuki Category:People Category:Cast Category:Seiyū Category:Main Character Seiyū Category:Makoto Tachibana Category:I'm Enterprise Category:Lantis